Clone Commander Gree
: :"I can't disobey a direct order and leave my post, can I?" "I wouldn't." :―Ahsoka Tano and Gree CC-1004 was a senior clone commander in the Grand Army of the Republic. Possessed of a keen interest in alien species and cultures, 1004 was singled out to participate in a special training program by ARC trooper Alpha-17 that encouraged individuality. As a token of his independence, 1004 was rewarded with a name and chose to be known as "Gree," a reference to an obscure alien species. During the Clone Wars, Gree led the 41st Elite Corps, a division out of the 9th Assault Corps, along with Jedi General Luminara Unduli. He became an expert on alien cultures, giving his unit a specialization in hostile conditions, counterinsurgency, and long-term deployment on alien worlds in "hearts and minds" operations. He saw action on Uba IV, Dinlo, Rodia, and Alzoc III, amongst other worlds. In the first year of the war, Gree was assigned to escort the captured Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray to trial on Coruscant, but they were waylaid by Separatist saboteurs and a defector from the Republic, and Gunray escaped. In the last days of the war, Gree accompanied Jedi Grand Master Yoda to Kashyyyk in response to a Separatist attack. After breaking through the enemy lines surrounding the planet, he helped fight back against the droid forces of the Separatists. In the middle of the battle, Gree received a message from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine declaring the execution of Order 66, the extermination of the Jedi. Gree was killed by Yoda while attempting to fulfill the order. Biography Bred for war :"I am a man of great wealth, and I can be very ''generous to my allies." "''That is a ''very tempting offer, Viceroy. In the meantime, I have a gift for you." :―Gree presents handcuffs to Viceroy Nute Gunray — Listen (file info)src Gree in Phase I clone trooper armorCC-1004 was cloned from the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett on the world of Kamino, raised to be part of a Grand Army to serve the Galactic Republic5 in the rank of senior commander.6 The standard clone education provided basic information on the species of the Republic, but as 1004's sense of individuality developed, he decided to become an expert on esoteric alien cultures. 1004 set about seeking information with such fervor that even the Kaminoan clone masters took notice; but whereas this would normally be treated as an aberration and be removed, a new program was beginning that took advantage of individuality.1 The Advanced Recon Commando Alpha-17 began a training program for clone commanders, with an eye towards cultivating independence and individual-mindedness. Part of this involved, as a reward, recognizing the commanders with individual names.5 1004 picked the name "Gree," after an obscure alien species; he figured that if anyone recognized the source of the name, he would know they shared his interest in alien culture.1 Gree, under Jedi General Luminara Unduli, was put in command of the 41st Elite Corps,789 part of the 9th Assault Corps. The 41st specialized in long-term deployments on alien worlds, where they conducted "hearts and minds" operations in trying conditions to gain the allegiance of the native populations. Gree learned further of alien species and customs, becoming an expert in the subject, and his unit soon gained a reputation as specialists in hostile conditions, alien recruitment, and counterinsurgency operations. They pioneered the use of All Terrain Recon Transports8, BARC speeder bikes9 and Juggernaut tanks for reconnaissance missions. Throughout the war, Gree occasionally took personal command of the smaller units Sarlacc Battalion A and B as well.6 At some point in the war, Gree participated in the Battle of Tibrin, and later took on the double stripe hairstyle to honor his clone comrades that had perished during the battle.10 Gunray's capture :'Gree': "''You and I disagree on what makes a good sol—" :Gunray: "You should have taken my offer when you had the chance, ''clone." :―Gree to Captain Argyus, shortly before being knocked out by Nute Gunray — Listen (file info)src Gree salutes "General" Jar Jar Binks on Rodia.When word came that Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray had taken Senator Padmé Amidala hostage on Rodia, Gree was dispatched to that world to aid her. By the time the commander and his soldiers arrived, Amidala and her companions—including Senator Onaconda Farr of Rodia and Representative Jar Jar Binks—had gained the upper hand and placed Gunray under arrest. Gree took the Viceroy into custody,11 transporting him to the ''Venator-class Star Destroyer Tranquility. Luminara Unduli and fellow Jedi, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, rendezvoused with Gree, his Green Company, and a number of Senate Commandos led by Captain Faro Argyus to escort Gunray back to Coruscant for trial.4 En route to the Tranquility aboard a Consular-class cruiser, Gunray attempted to bribe Gree to free him. Gree ignored him and escorted Gunray in shackles to his holding cell on the Tranquility, where he oversaw the Viceroy's interrogation by the two Jedi. In mid-interrogation, the ship came under attack by Separatist forces; after learning from the bridge that the enemy forces contained boarding ships, Gree ordered Green Company to prepare to repel invaders. The enemy ships lodged themselves in the ship's hangar bay, and the clone forces arrayed there reported back to Gree that B2 super battle droids had entered the ship and were heading for the detention level. Gree and Unduli left to reinforce their position, leaving Tano, Argyus, and his commandos to watch over Gunray. They were able to cut off the advance of a unit of droids outside the detention facility, but soon ran into further trouble—while they had been occupied, Separatist Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress had infiltrated the facility. They arrived to find her in the process of freeing Gunray and imprisoning Tano; though they soon gained the upper hand in numbers, Ventress set off a series of thermal detonators in the engine room and used the distraction to cut her way through Gree's soldiers and escape. Unduli followed, leaving Tano and Gree to watch over Gunray again. Against Gree's advice, Argyus persuaded Tano to leave and help the Jedi Master.4 Gree fights Faro Argyus aboard the Tranquility.Argyus soon received a signal by comlink from a now-outmatched Ventress; he turned on his fellow commandos and killed them with a shot, then opened fire on Gree. As Gree went for cover, realizing Argyus had turned traitor, the commando freed Gunray and took him as a shield. Gree disarmed Argyus with his rifle, but Argyus landed a kick on the commander, removing his helmet and disarming him of his weapon. Argyus ridiculed Gree's dedication to orders and explained his own defection, but as each suddenly dove for a gun on the floor, Gree knocked Argyus unconscious. Gunray knocked Gree out in turn, and the three Separatists escaped the Tranquility. Gree was present on the bridge of the vessel as the Jedi debriefed to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.4 Further combat in the Clone Wars :"Okay rocket jockeys, fire up your jets. Let's move!" :―Gree, to his troops on Alzoc IIIsrc In the course of investigating the Separatist leader Count Dooku's alliance with the Nightsisters of Dathomir and their assistance in completing his war vessel Devastation, Senator Padmé Amidala was shot down over the planet Christophsis. Gree accompanied a pair of Jedi in their search for her. Their LAAT/i was shot down as well, and Gree ordered the Jedi to leave him and his clones behind and continue the mission. As they left, the LAAT/i dislodged from the cliff where it was perched and plummeted into Christophsis's depths. Gree was able to recover the vessel, however, and arrived in time to assist the Jedi in their fight against the Nightsisters, opening fire with the LAAT/i's guns on the dark Force-users. The Jedi had not found Senator Amidala, though, and they ordered him to find a landing site. Gree set off, and before long, they contacted him again, having retrieved Amidala and in need of medical assistance for her when she arrived. The group rendezvoused and left the planet.1213 Gree slices the damaged frigate's computer.Gree accompanied Jedi Generals Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura, and Clone Commander CC-5052 to investigate the planet Alzoc III, where Separatist activity had been reported by the Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure. The Republic squad took several All Terrain Tactical Enforcers which, after scaling a cliff face, were able to reach the coordinates of the location provided by Jabba. Upon arriving, both the Jedi and the clone troopers witnessed a crash site of a large capital ship and were stunned by the view of huge masses of ice and numerous starship parts floating freely in the air. Deciding to investigate the unusual phenomena, Gree and several clone troopers used their jetpacks to reach what remained of the ship's hangar, while the Jedi followed them by using the Force to navigate through debris. When the group rendezvoused at the hangar, it was attacked by a Vulture droid and it became apparent that the crash site attracted Separatist interest as well. The Jedi quickly defeated the droid and ordered the clones to scout ahead and find the ship's data recorder, while they themselves engaged the battle droids and followed by an alternate route.14 After reaching the remains of the ship's bridge, Gree began to slice the vessel's data recorder, while the Jedi and the clone troopers protected him from the attacking droids. Once the battle droids were successfully neutralized, Gree was able to show his generals the record of the ship's final moments. It became apparent that an individual had used a Telgorn dropship to board a Munificent-class star frigate carrying two classified weapons, stole one of them, and then departed shortly before the frigate was hit by an explosion. The vessel had then crashed on the planet, where the weapon created a gravity anomaly. Soon, Gree also discovered that Asajj Ventress had already visited the crash site and set the remains of the frigate for self-destruct. The Jedi ordered the clone troopers to safety and then briefly dueled Ventress. Secura and Unduli trapped the Dark Jedi under the bulk of ice before leaving the crash site and reporting to the Jedi High Council.14 Gree in his Phase II armorOn Uba IV, home to a droid manufacturing plant, Gree faced virus-filled octuptarra combat tri-droids, forcing him and his troops to keep their helmets sealed and breathing filters working.15 As the war neared the end of its first year, Gree, in charge of Sarlacc Battalions A and B, and under the command of Jedi General Vaas Ga, was deployed to the world of Dinlo. When they were pinned down by Separatist droid forces, the Grand Army's Improcco Company, under the command of General Etain Tur-Mukan, was dispatched to Dinlo to open up an exit route for them between the forest where they were trapped and the delta region of the river where Tur-Mukan established an extraction point. As the battalions set out along the shoreline, Gree and Ga called down air strikes for Improcco. Gree, Ga, and approximately one thousand of their men were able to escape, retreating to the Acclamator-class assault ship Fearless, which returned them to Coruscant.16 The Battle of Kashyyyk and Order 66 :"It will be done, my Lord." :―Gree, in response to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's execution of Order 66src In the closing days of the Clone Wars, the planet Kashyyyk came under attack by Separatist forces. Jedi Grand Master Yoda personally set out for the world, with the 41st and Gree attached to him;17 to better suit himself for operations in Kashyyyk's lush greenery, Gree equipped himself with camouflaged Phase II clone trooper armor.1 Yoda and Gree's forces encountered Separatist resistance above the world, however. Alerted to the arrival of reinforcements, the Separatists maneuvered a cruiser to block Yoda's flagship from landing. Gree began searching for alternative sites to land, but they were too far from the front line. Before long, though, the clone commando unit Delta Squad on the planet's surface was able to commandeer a set of cannons from the Separatists and shoot down the cruiser, opening a space for Gree, Yoda, and the 41st to land.17 Gree and Yoda took up position in a command post in the tree city of Kachirho, joined by Wookiee natives Tarfful and Chewbacca. When Gree detected that the Separatist forces had started up their main power generator, meaning another attack was imminent, Yoda gave the signal to cue their forces. The Wookiees led the charge on the beach below, while the 41st flanked the droid forces from the boughs of Kachirho; Yoda and Gree remained at their post. In the middle of the battle, Gree received a transmission from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine ordering him to execute Order 66, a command to kill the Jedi. Gree signaled to another soldier, and the two took position behind Yoda. However, the Jedi Master sensed their intent and, leaping over them, decapitated Gree and his fellow trooper.2 Personality and traits :"Why'd you do it, Argyus?" "A ''clone like you would never understand. I wanted a life more than empty servitude." "''And for that, you'd betray the Republic." :―Gree and Argyus — Listen (file info)src Gree's loyalty to the Republic would be his deathCommander Gree was a loyal1 and disciplined soldier.18 His sharp mind and battle prowess made him an ideal second-in-command for the renowned Jedi Master Luminara Unduli.14 Though he served Yoda faithfully during the Clone Wars, his ultimate loyalty lay with the Republic.1 The commander would not disobey a direct order from a superior, and he held in contempt those who betrayed their post to the Republic.4 He was willing to sacrifice his own life to fulfill a mission.12 Gree showed himself at the end to be fully loyal to the Republic, turning on his Jedi General at the Chancellor's order and dying for it.2 Some who sided with the Separatists—such as Viceroy Nute Gunray and traitorous Senate Guard Captain Argyus—saw Gree's allegiance as servitude, only present because of his birth as a clone.4 However, Gree was acknowledged by his fellow clones, the Republic, and the Jedi as a being with individualism, for which he was granted his own name.5 The commander was abnormal, with respect to his fellow clones, in his pursuit of knowledge of alien species. Though discouraged by his Kaminoan cloners, Gree's independence was stimulated in Alpha-17's training program, and he took an interest in knowing who else shared his particular passions of learning.1 Gree was a capable slicer and also spoke Galactic Standard Basic.14 Behind the scenes Gree's on-screen debut in Revenge of the Sith''For his first appearance—barring the movie's adaptations—in ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Gree was, like all clone troopers, voiced by Temuera Morrison and portrayed as a computer-generated character.1 The character received his first unmasked appearance in the Star Wars: The 30th Anniversary Collection line of toys. His first appearance unmasked on-screen was in "Cloak of Darkness," an episode of the series The Clone Wars. In both that episode and its preceding one, "Bombad Jedi," Gree was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, the voice of all the series' clones. Gree also made an appearance in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes video game. In the Swedish translation of Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide, Gree's rank is incorrectly stated to be colonel. The Prima guide for Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance mistakenly calls him "Kree". The storyline in the Nintendo DS version of Republic Heroes is entirely different from all other platform versions. In it, the Duros bounty hunter Cad Bane informs the Republic of a Separatist base established in the abandoned mining space station Juma 9. The base, however, is protected by a defense perimeter which can be bypassed only by using recent Separatist clearance codes. Jedi Master Kit Fisto remembers that during his mission to General Grievous's castle on the third moon of Vassek, his starfighter's scanners picked up a strong energy reading coming from within one part of the structure. The Jedi realize that such energy reading can only mean the presence of a Separatist archive containing the codes and dispatch Luminara Unduli and Gree to retrieve them. Although Grievous himself has left the castle, he has increased the security inside it, and as such, Unduli and Gree—who is armed with a rocket launcher—are forced to fight numerous battle droids. Eventually, the two reach a computer containing the codes, but when they try to slice it, a force field activates, trapping them inside the room with the computer. After Unduli and Gree fail to check in in time, the Jedi dispatch Master Plo Koon to rescue them. Koon successfully completes the mission and deactivates the force field. As Unduli and Koon travel to their starship, Gree remains at the computer to track their progress and assist them when possible. The two Jedi reach the ship and take off, signaling Gree to reach a landing site near the castle in order to be extracted. Having secured the codes, the commander fights his way to the landing site, only to find that it is overrun by droids. After destroying them as well, Gree is extracted by the Jedi, and they all leave Vassek's moon. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jar Jar's Big Day'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Bombad Jedi" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Cloak of Darkness" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' (Stock footage from "Bombad Jedi") *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / junior novel (First appearance) *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' (Mentioned only) Sources *Wookieepedia